An Interrupted Vacation
by missydoodle151
Summary: A little smut between my OTP River Song and The Doctor


River reclined slowly in her beach chair. She was relaxing on one of the many beaches on Apalpucia. A lovely cocktail and a book, which had been recommended by her mother, were the perfect complements to what was turning out to be a delightful day. She glanced up at the ocean, which could have been out of a movie. The perfect white sand drifting down into the crashing waves where a number of children were playing. It was quite a shame the planet only had a few years before it was going to be struck with a terrible plague. It was really a beautiful planet. A little too touristy for her taste, she thought. The entire place was littered with souvenir shops and food dispensaries. She vaguely wondered if the planets demise was locked in time and made a brief note in her journal.

She had been catching her journal up on her recent travels to Callioption. What an adventure it had been, too. She was grateful for this long-needed break from what had been a rather stressful job. She inwardly cursed getting involved in the whole affair. She had only gotten involved to pay off a debt she owed a friend, but when the job turned south she had been left to fend for herself. She sighed. At least it was all over and she could now sunbathe and catch up on her reading. She reached to her right to pick up her cocktail again when her fingers closed on air. She looked up to see where she had put her drink and saw a very familiar face sitting next to her holding her cocktail.

"Hello, River" The Doctor murmured with that mischievous smile that always sent her heard into a frenzy. He looked as if he'd been sitting there for a while, reclining on the sand, holding her drink, with his perfectly tousled hair though she knew he'd just snuck up on her. He had also acquired a pair of aviators since their last meeting. Those would be next to go.

"You're not going to like that," River teased, gesturing to the fruity drink in his hands. Sure enough, he spat out the mouthful of drink he'd just taken a sip of.

"How can you drink this?" He asked, disgusted.

"Oh please," River said mockingly, "you're acting as though I've tried to poison you"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he muttered, putting her drink back gingerly from where he'd taken it.

"Now sweetie, I thought we didn't talk about all the times I've tried to kill you" River said in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh my little psychopath," he responded, laughing under his breath "when aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Fair point." She said, "but much more importantly, why are you here? I thought you didn't like the beach."

"I don't." he said flatly "too much sand. And it gets places… uncomfortable". He shifted as though imagining sand creeping up his legs.

"Well then?" River prompted.

"I figured you would be looking for a break" The Doctor said. River seemed a little confused by this answer.

"From relaxing on the beach?"

"Well…" he said slyly "It's not every day someone sets up and stages a political coup to replace the Meticons government."

River sat bold upright. "What? How did you know about that?"

He grinned. "You told me. Well, you haven't yet… but you will"

"Damn my future self" River said under her breath. On second thought she was not surprised that he had found out she had been involved, but it was not one of her shining moments in any way.

"Now, now don't say that." The Doctor said putting a hand on her cheek, "future you is really quite lovely"

"You would know" she sighed, picking up her book again.

"Now lets get out of this litter box and go somewhere much more interesting," He said, getting to his feet and offering a hand to help her up.

"Oh come now," River said jokingly, "I've only just settled in, I haven't even finished my drink."

"What this old thing?" The doctor said, flinging the cocktail over his shoulder where it splattered on the sand. "We'll get you a better one. Now, come along, Song."

He scooped her right out of her chair with surprising grace and started up the beach towards town. River was taken aback by his strength. He'd always looked so scrawny and yet he'd never had any trouble sweeping her off her feet. Despite her complaints and continued reprimands about interrupting her plans, she was thrilled he had come. She had left a message on his psychic paper a couple of days ago, but there was no telling if he got the message or how long it would take him to drop by. As soon as they got to the path, The Doctor put her back on her feet. With one more scoff about "calling first" she broke off mid sentence. She had just laid eyes on the most brilliantly and perfectly blue box she'd ever seen. She had forgotten what a beautiful sight it was. Gleaming in the light of the two suns of Apalapucia, it seemed more magnificent than she had ever remembered.

With the thrill of promised adventure, she grabbed The Doctor by the hand and ran towards it, pulling him behind her. She burst inside and the smell of that glorious place over took her again. She all of a sudden whirled around and pulled The Doctor into a passionate kiss. The Doctor, still taken aback by he sudden change of attitude took a moment to adjust. As soon as he had collected himself, he was able to kiss her back, matching her intensity. His hands slid from where they had landed on her back up towards her neck and into her hair. His fingers slid up the back of her scalp, sending tingles through her entire body. He had forgotten how incredible she smelled. River's body tensed in pleasure, drawing his hips to hers as she pulled him closer. Taking the opportunity, she slid the aviators off the top of his head and flung them off the side of the platform. He either didn't notice or didn't care because their kiss continued. He teasingly bit and tugged on her lower lip. River arched her back in pleasure, conveniently pressing her breasts against him simultaneously. Before things escalated too quickly, he broke apart from her.

"How long has it been since we've seen each other? For you?" The Doctor asked, curious as to a potential cause in her jumping him when there were even barely in the door.

"Oh, not to long. But you were a little younger then. You?"

"Not long" He replied and pulled her in to kiss her once more. He drifted down to her neck were he kissed and nibbled where he knew she would respond best.

"Don't think I've forgotten rule one" She teased as she bit down on her lip to hold in a moan. The Doctor slid his check against hers until his mouth was right beside her ear.

"I knew you wouldn't" he whispered in her ear, "but I have a much better place for you."

He suddenly broke away from her, and as she had just done on the way to the TARDIS. He grabbed her hand and ran off towards the stairs. They whipped around the end of the console, up the stairs, and off down a corridor. The Doctor showed her into a room by twirling and dipping her with a flourish.

The room was a simple bedroom with the feel of a cabin in space. The floor was wooden with a high ceiling and a metallic chandelier that was floating in the middle of it. The bed in the room was enormous and covered in a bedspread that was most certainly TARDIS blue.

"No bunk beds?" River asked, impressed, "how grown-up of you"

"Bunk beds are cool" The Doctor retorted "and you shouldn't talk to your parents so much about me"

"Well dear, they were an engaged couple" she teased

"Yes, yes but we all saw what happened the last time they were left alone to… you know…"

"Me?" She said, raising her eyebrows

"Well, uh yes. I suppose you". He grinned, embarrassed.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" River said, grinning back at him. She was mildly ashamed of the cheesiness of the line, but it didn't seem to matter because he obliged at once. With one hand on her waist and one hand on her back he pulled her close. She responded by wrapping both arms around his shoulders and kissing him back with the same fervor she had at the console. The Doctor pushed against her and walked her backwards until the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. The Doctor pushed against her a little more and tipped her backwards onto the bed while putting one knee up on the bed next to her. Holding himself over her without breaking their kiss, he started running one hand up the side of her perfect body. Just as he started to press his body onto hers, she broke away.

"_A Waterbed?_"

"Yeah. What? Waterbeds are cool" he said. She laughed, throwing herself back down on the bed.

"There's no getting through to you is there?" she teased. He was hopeless. Good thing he was cute. Before he could get too confused about his complete lack of fashion sense or furniture choice, she was kissing him again. She grabbed his waist and rolled over, taking both of them to the other side of the bed so that she was straddling him. The waterbed rocked them up and down as the wave they created dissipated under the layers of bedding. River ran her hands up both sides of The Doctor's waist, tugging at his shirt and already undressing him in her mind. She tilted her hips down, putting herself directly in position so that only a few layers of cloth were between them and what they were both aching for.

River moaned as she felt The Doctor's erection pressing against the inside of her leg. She ran a teasing hand up the inside of his thigh and was delighted by the shudder and moan it produced in him. She gave his suspenders one more playful snap before unhooking them and starting to unbutton his shirt. As soon as she had helped him struggle out of his shirt he sat up. With a low growl he grabbed her shirt at the bottom and pulled it straight off over the top of her head. River's hair bounced as she shook it out of her eyes. The doctor unhooked her bra with a flick of his fingers and flipped her onto her back on the bed. Even though he'd seen the sight of River naked plenty of times, the sight of her bare breasts was almost overwhelming. He cupped her breasts in his hands and with a moan of approval from River, her took one of her breasts into his mouth. She arched her back in pleasure as his teeth tugged and his tongue played with her nipples. The Doctor's hands danced down her stomach to the waist line of her skirt and ran his fingers along the line of the elastic. Stretching and snapping at it playfully, he slid it off in one fluid motion, taking her panties with it. River was practically wriggling in anticipation. She wanted him in more ways than she could fanaticize. The Doctors fingers flicked and teased at her clit. He was playing with her. He knew how much she wanted him and he wasn't going to disappoint.

He slid a couple of fingers inside of her and slowly slid them in and out. She moaned in pleasure until she was almost at her breaking point. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back over her. She kissed him deeply while using her foot to pull his pants down. Getting the hint The Doctor clambered out of his pants and boxers and added them to the assortment of strewn about clothing that already littered the floor. He kissed her neck again, sending a new wave of shivers down her spine. She couldn't wait a moment longer. River reached down between her legs until her hands made contact with his cock. She ran her dainty fingers up and down his length and she could feel his need was as great as hers. Knowing neither of them could wait another moment longer, she guided him into her and arched back at the wave of pleasure that surged in her as he thrust all the way into her. Both moved in relief. They rocked together finding a rhythm that worked with both of their bodies. There was nothing better than the smooth silky feeling of his skin on hers. Of his body around her- _in her_. He thrust against her again and again pushing her towards climax.

She knew release was near. She put her feet up on the bed and tilted her pelvis upwards so that he could fit more deeply in her. He responded by increasing his speed until he was moments from orgasm. Her fingernails gripped into the bedspread as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Each thrust started a new ripple of pure joy again and again until the break of orgasm crashed over her and she called out The Doctor's name in climax.

Panting, she relaxed as The Doctor snuggled next to her and she nuzzled into his neck. He kissed her on the top of her head, taking the quiet moments to catch his breath.

"Well now," The Doctor breathed, "We can't have you shouting that name around everywhere"

"It was a special occasion. And besides, if you do that to me around your enemies, I think we'll have plenty more problems besides them knowing your name."

Well then," He murmured "we'll just have to keep this part to ourselves, eh?"


End file.
